


Her... - Aokiji x Varane OC commission

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra





	Her... - Aokiji x Varane OC commission

“Hmmm~ that booty of yours is getting faaat~” Varane chuckled, admiring her lovers backside. Aokiji blushed and covered his backside, “I don’t much exercise much on our little home you know..” She laughed and gave his rear a playful spank, “that’s a sweet ass you got there. Nice and bubbly,” she purrs, tossing him a wink. “Jae, don’t do that in public, it’s embras-“ he paused bumping into someone. Before he could apologize, the familiar looking female looked up at him and smiled, “hey there stranger! It’s been a while!” Aokiji smiled and greeted her as Varane internally dreaded seeing this woman again, ‘oh great… It’s ‘her’ again…’ She knew what was coming and decided to leave them alone, shopping on her own as the pair caught up. When she returned hours later, they were still talking in the same spot. “So how long will you be staying in the village?” The woman asked cheerfully. “How long will YOU be staying?” Aokiji asks, happy to see the female again, wanting to spend some time with her. “Oh I live here! You’re welcome to stay in my home if you’d like!” She offers. Aokiji laughs whole heartedly and agrees, “we would love to! Hear that Jae? We can relax for a couple of days instead of being on that tiny old boat of ours.” Varane hides her displeasure and gives a weak smile, “just peachy..”

After taking their groceries back to the ship, Aokiji happily rushed Varane in favor of hurrying out to his friends home. Varane asked if she could stay but he insisted on dragging her out, once again he was putting himself before his significant other. They head out to the address given to them and when they knock at the door, the woman opened the door, dressed in something scandalous, “come in guys! I just made us some dinner!” Aokiji grins, obviously checking her out and stepped inside with his beloved following behind, silent and writhing. They all sat at the dinner table and the ice man and his friend talking, letting their food get cold while Varane played with hers, bored and upset. They didn’t even notice when she got up to use the bathroom. When she found the restroom, she looked at the two and watched them from the crack of the door, then closed it. “Fuck this…” She whispered, looking to the bathroom window and using it as a means of escape. After she got out of that personal hell hole, she walked back along the cobblestone path to their small traveling home alone.

In the midst of their conversation, a baby could be heard crying in the next room over, “oh no, Ifrit must be hungry again.” Aokiji looked at her confused, “are you babysitting?” He asked. “No no, Ifrit is my son, I thought I told you.” She chuckled getting up, “I got married since the last time I saw you, I could’ve sworn I mentioned it,” she hummed walking over to the next room to get the baby. When she returned, the baby bore a familiar looking scowl as he cried, “there, there, sweety, mommy’s here,” she whispered to the baby, taking out her breast and feeding it. “So… W-who’s the lucky guy?” He asked awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. “Akainu, I worked under him for a while and we just hit it off, he was supposed to be here tonight, but he couldn’t make it, he’s always working so hard,” she hums watching the baby eat. “I see…” He sighs saddened. He blindly reached to hold Varane’s hand, only to find that she wasn’t there, “hey, where did Jae go?” The woman looked up and looked around, “I think she went to the bathroom, it’s just around the corner behind me.” Aokiji got up and walked over, knocking on the door, “hey Jae, you feeling okay?” He called, only to be met with silence, “Jaelyn? Baby? Are you alright?” He was again met with silence, “I’m gonna come in alright? I’m turning the knob.”

When he opened the door, the light was on, the restroom untouched with the window wide open, “damn it Jae.. I really need you right now.. Don’t do this to me..” He then turned to his friend and explained what he found, she offered a smile and a small side hug before Aokiji took his leave. When he arrived back at the dock where their little ship was stationed, it was already a drift, far from land, though still attached by rope as to not drift away entirely. He ice walked his way over to the boat and stepped on board, looking around outside before stepping inside, looking to the bed where Varane was sobbing under the covers, “Jae..? Are you-“ She snapped at him before he could finish, “no! I am not alright! Asshole! Get out!” She screamed at him. “Jaelyn, honey, sweetness, please talk to me,” he whispers, taking a step inside, “don’t come any closer!” She screamed louder, “I’m warning you!” He threw caution to the wind and took and took another step, when he did, a knife zoomed passed his head next to the wall, “LEAVE! NOW! OR I’LL AIM FOR YOUR HEAD!!” He sighed and backed up, closing the door, completely clueless to what he did wrong, though, he did have intentions to sleep with both his lover and friend, it didn’t seem to click.

Aokiji checked into a room that night and stood up all night just staring at the ceiling. The next morning, Varane was still far out into the water, refusing to come out as Aokiji was out getting breakfast, drinking plenty of coffee to keep himself awake. “Well, well, well, if it isn’t the traitor,” a familiar voice scoffed in disgust. He turned to see the face of Akainu, “I should murder you right now, in cahoots with Blackbeard, you disgust me.” Aokiji sighed, “look, I’m not looking for a fight, I had a long night, I have no energy for this.” Akainu glared at him, “let me guess, you still haven’t got your act together and now you’re crying and sobbing like a baby.” Aokiji scoffed at the brute and looked away, “tch! Just like you. You wouldn’t understand. You’re always the big man.” Akainu took exception to that and swiped at him with his lava fist, narrowly avoiding civilians. “Are you crazy?!” Aokiji shouts. “Hooooneeeey~!!” A woman cheered in the distance, it was Akainu’s wife with baby in arms. Akainu turned and so did his expression, to a softer one towards his wife, “hello dear.” He greets, playing off like nothing ever happened despite the melted tables and chairs behind him, the townspeople frantically trying to put out the bubbling lava with buckets of water. “You’re finally back! I missed you so so muuuuchi~!” She chimed, hugging his leg, “Ifrit and I missed you!”

Akainu smiled down at his family and knelt down to give them both a kiss. “I see you and Kuzan-honey are talking,” she giggles. “Well, you could say that,” Akainu hummed standing up. “I should get going,” Aokiji hummed awkwardly. “Hang on Kuzan, you left this behind yesterday,” she hums reaching on her pocket and handing him a key. “You were in my home..” Akainu growled annoyed. “Alright well, I’ll be going,” Aokiji clears his throat and turns to leave. As he started to walk away, Akainu turned to his wife and she explained briefly what happened last night, which set him off almost immediately, “bastard! How dare you see MY wife in her unmentionables! That is meant for MY eyes only you bastard!” Aokiji started to sweat and sprinted off with Akainu close behind, “don’t be mad at him! I thought you were coming home last night first! Sakazuki baby! Stop! Run Aokiji! I’m sorry! I didn’t know he would react this way!” Her pleading was unheard as they made chase, the baby crying in arms. “You heard the lady! Knock it off!” Aokiji called, gliding on the ground using his ice powers. “Filthy traitor scum! I should have killed you when I had the chance!” Akainu shouted angrily, “one woman isn’t enough? You tried to get in bed with my wife too! My sweet pookie bear! I’ll show you no mercy you piece of trash!” Aokiji looked back at him as he made his way to the bay and skidded over the water to his little ship, “pookie bear?” Varane was outside hanging laundry when he suddenly came aboard. Stirring up the ship a bit and knocking her on her bum, “nice to see you again too jerk. Come to apologize? Well I’m not gonna hear it.” 

Aokiji made haste with removing the rope then reached to let the sails loose, “we gotta go now. I’ll apologize for what I did when we get far enough.” She looked at him quizzically then looked to the shore where Akainu was using his lava abilites to firmly pant his feet in the icy path, careful not to walk through. Varane shifted and assisted Aokiji in setting off. As time passed, when they were far enough from the icy path where Akainu shouted angrily at them, the couple was able to relax, staying silent. “Jae, listen I..” Aokiji started awkwardly, she still did not want to listen to his apology. “I don’t wanna hear it Kuzan, I love you, but what you did was plain selfish, I don’t know why we were being chased by Akainu, but that’s your beef, not mone,” she sighed hugging her legs. “Apparently, my friend is his wife, they have a kid and everything,” Aokiji hummed slightly saddened. Varane glared at him, “you wanted a 3 way didn’t you?” Aokiji blushed bright red and looked away, “I never thought of that, I think you got the wrong impression when we went over there Jae. I wouldn’t just do that without consulting you first. Not like I wanted it anyways. I’m not a pervert.” She rolled her eyes doubtful and got up, “I’ll put some blankets out for you and you can sleep outside. I still don’t want to see your face.” Aokiji frowned and looked back at her, “how long am I gonna be out here?” She shrugged, “I’ll leave your food out, I’ll give you a little warning right now, I’ll be spitting in your eggs for a while.” Aokiji sighed and nodded, “I get it. I deserve it for being so blind. Do I at least get to have a pillow?” Varane scoffed and walked towards the door, opening it, “you should be. You had better learn a lesson. And no. You don’t get the luxury of a pillow.” She slammed the door behind her and dropped to her knees, emotionally exhausted. “I figured as much,” Aokiji watched the door for a minute or two, then turned to the open ocean, watching the sun set in the distance, brooding in silence.


End file.
